Orochimaku Nagato and the Scarily Friendly Guard
by Ptolomeia
Summary: Orochimaku Nagato is on a mission that will save the old clans from his village.  The only thing stopping him is the most feared  and friendly  ninja the world has ever seen...


_A/N: This story goes out to my greatest fan, whose name begins with A. You know who you are!_

_Happy birthday (sorry its' belated). I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: Wish I own Naruto. Alas, I don't._

_B/N: What, no mention of me?_

_A/N: I dedicate all of my stories to you in my profile! You get mentioned there! Happy?_

_B/N: 'Meia, dear, I love and respect you, but I'm betting most people _don't go through to your profile.

_A/N: That's their fault, not mine. Now let 'em get to the story!_

_B/N: Have it your way..._

Orochimaku Nagato and the (Scarily Friendly) Guard

Orochimaku Nagato approached the village of the Hidden Leaf knowing he could lose everything: his village, his loyalties—maybe even his life—if he didn't manage to sneak past the guard in this area. _The _one _guard_, he couldn't help but think. Only one guard for such a large area—you'd think it would be easy to sneak past him. But only if you didn't know _who _that guard was—the most feared and powerful ninja the world had ever seen.

Nagato was the best of his village at sneaking through dangerous areas. Even so, he was very lucky the guard wasn't a sensor-nin or he'd have to focus on masking his chakra. As it was, he could focus on speed and stealth.

He was in the most dangerous area, he realized. Past the point of no return but not yet at the village. If he continued past this speed, he'd be past the guarded are in three minutes and from there it would be a simple matter of sneaking into the village. Compared to what he would have just accomplished, getting into the village would be a simple matter.

"It's the least well-guarded area," they'd said. "It's only got one guard," they said. "Your village needs you," they'd said. Well, of course he'd said he'd do it. That was when they'd told him who exactly was guarding it... He'd wished then he'd never signed those liability forms. In hindsight, it should probably have been a clue that they'd _wanted_ him to sign liability forms—and have witnesses for the signing, at that.

Still. The most powerful ninja in the world might be guarding it, but that did mean it was guarded by only one man. Every other approach was checked continuously by five.

This was his village's only hope. He had to succeed. The Hyuuga heiress _had _to die; her ideas had been causing rebellion in the children of their _own_ old clans.

_ Two minutes left_.

_One minute_.

And then voice on his right said:

"Who're you?"

Quick as he could, Nagato veered to the left, hoping to outmanoeuvre his pursuer.

_It's too late_, he realized, and the last thing he saw before passing out was a yellow flash.

* * *

><p>He came to. His hands and feet were tied, tight enough he couldn't escape but not so tight as to cut off his circulation. He opened his eyes. He was propped up against a log next to a campfire, close enough to be warm but not uncomfortably so.<p>

He tried to shift into a more comfortable position. A young man looked up from tending the fire—Uzumaki Naruto, the most feared and powerful ninja there had ever been. He'd already started using his powers on Nagato by making him comfortable but Nagato wouldn't give in. Ever.

_No matter what Uzumaki tries_, he vowed to himself.

"Cool! You're awake. I've already contacted the Hokage and he's sending some people to collect you tomorrow. Tonight, I'm gonna watch you!" He paused, as if giving Nagato the chance to say something, but Nagato kept his mouth shut. Naruto added, "You probably know I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Pretty much everyone does. Especially if they're ninja—which you obviously are. Cool equipment, by the way! Our R and D department is going to love this stuff!" Another pause. "I have to go around henged if I don't want anyone to notice me. So—you know my name. What's yours?"

"Orochimaku Nagato," Nagato said without thinking. _Oops_. He hadn't meant to say anything, but it had just slipped out! It was Naru—_Uzumaki_'s power. He was nice, and forthcoming, and you couldn't help but want to be the same, and then you were telling your life's story and spilling all of your village's secrets! He made you _want_ to be his friend. But Nagato wasn't going to give anything else away. Nothing about his mission or his village or himself or—

"Orochimaku?" Uzumaki frowned. "You don't have an unhealthy love of snakes or prepubescent children do you?"

"No. Why would you think that? Although—" Damn. This was harder than it should be.

"Oh, no reason. And Nagato's your first name, huh?"

"Yes. I was named after a great ninja who went by the name Pein until fighting _you_ and..." _So_ much harder than it should be.

"I remember Nagato," agreed Naruto, a reminiscent look in his eyes. "He was a great man, but he had such a sad story!" He sniffed. "Hearing about Yahiko's death almost made me cry." He sighed. "Oh, well. So, Nagato, tell me your story! All ninja have them. Y'know, something sad that happened to you that fuels your wish for power? Even _I_ have one! So, what's yours?"

"When I was a child," Nagato began, and realized with a sinking feeling that he would never associate the name Naruto with the word enemy again.


End file.
